


В путь без огня

by lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Благослови, Господи, Святую землю проституток и наркокартелей, потому что никакой другой у них нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В путь без огня

_Звездные дали скрыты темной грядою туч._  
 _Только звезды последней бледный сияет луч._  
 _Вот надо мной всевышний затмил последний свет._  
 _В путь без огня я вышел. Больше надежды нет._  
Финская народная песня

— Мне нужны твой интеллект, Тим, — он говорил, — нужны твои чертовы мозги, потому что одному мне с этим не справиться.

Тим тогда едва проснувшись сминал одеяло в ладони и натягивал его на голову, будто если он останется с этим голосом наедине в тишине и темноте — все просто закончится или превратится в дурацкую шутку.

Рассвет в то утро пачкал стены лиловым. Синоптики обещали сезон дождей, и в воздухе чувствовалось, как будущий ливень наваливается на город — удушающе свежий, низко гудящий, как налитые электричеством провода. А в Мексике, наверное, чертовски жарко, так жарко, что даже думать не получается. Каких результатов Джейсон надеялся достичь.

Тим вдыхал запах кондиционера от постельного белья и слушал. А Джейсон нес какую-то чепуху, в которой безошибочно считывались кодовые слова, полунамеки и триггеры, он говорил — я торчу здесь уже две недели, пару раз выбирался на побережье, да и то... Чертовски скучно, Тим.

И негромко смеялся.

И, если судить по паре неоднозначных, брошенных вскользь фраз, зажимал ладонью простреленный бок.

Тим помнил, как встал с постели, помнил, как вышел из самолета прямо в удушающую, пахнущую песком жару, помнил, как подписывал бумаги на аренду машины, но ни за какие блага земли не смог бы сказать потом, пользовался он при этом своими документами или фальшивкой. Дорога в сумме заняла всего-то часов пять, но слилась в душное марево от первой до последней секунды. Кажется, он как-то объяснял свой отъезд братьям, кажется, он брал с собой оборудование. Мозг прокручивал каждое действие вхолостую, двигаясь бесцельно, как шестеренка в застывающем механизме — щелк, щелк, щелк, последнее натяжение цепи, не приносящее результата, потому что мотор уже заглох.

Машина, кстати, сломалась на полдороги, это он помнил тоже, но отмечал вскользь. Не фокусируясь. Будто все еще лежал в собственной постели, вслушиваясь в низкий, чуть хрипловатый голос, и натянув одеяло куполом над головой, чтобы ничто не мешало сосредоточиться. Разум работал как часы, на самом деле. Просто весь путь от старта до финиша казался незначительным.

Взять ключи в мотеле. Подняться по скрипучей лестнице с низкими ступеньками, автоматически размечая пути отхода, точки слежения, оптимальные маршруты, границы защищенности. С границами все паршиво — двухэтажный домик строили, кажется, еще в середине прошлого века, он просто сложится пополам, если здесь что-то произойдет. Стены неровно покрыты побелкой — все еще белоснежной. Если повесить пару распятий, можно будет решить, что попал в крошечный придорожный храм. Ступенька за ступенькой Тим поднимался к исповедальне, удивляясь тому, насколько длинным кажется путь, вскользь и почти бездумно. Еще немного — и эти двадцать четыре шага сравняются с часами в пути — самолетом, пропыленными трассами и узкими перебитыми дорогами вглубь страны.

От жары немного мутило. Как Джейсон только выживает в дырах, подобных этой? За биометрией и геолокацией Тим следил пристальнее, чем хотел бы признаваться. Он отслеживал наиболее эффективные показатели отстраненно — цифры отражали, как Джейсон едва не умер, получив пулю под ребро в Северной Корее, как насадился на нож в Чили, как просыпался от кошмаров, чтобы через пятнадцать с половиной минут кончить где-то в Североамериканской глуши. Способы справиться со стрессом не одинаковы для всех. Тим справлялся с ним, позволяя себе владеть информацией. Если бы Джейсон сам знал, что нашпигован датчиками с головы до ног, он бы выбросил всю аппаратуру в Мексиканский залив.

Впрочем, из них двоих Тим — больший контролфрик.

Конец пути отозвался сухим скрипом несмазанных петель, тем, как от яркого света, растекающегося в пыльном воздухе душным маревом, Тим ненадолго, игрушечно ослеп. Джейсон крепко спал, держа руку на животе, но, конечно, проснулся от первого же звука, быстро стискивая руку в кулак под подушкой в нечистой наволочке — если бы Тим не заметил этот жест, он не был бы Тимом.

— Это ПТСР — коротко произнес он, скидывая прямо на пол рюкзак с плеч. Что-то внутри лязгнуло, металлические элементы издали жалобный скрежещущий звук, сталкиваясь друг с другом. Плевать. Какой бы тонкой не была автоматика, в его работе она просто обязана не быть хрупкой.

— Что? — Джейсон прищурился, смаргивая остатки сна. Свободная рука все еще покоилась на животе. Загорелая, широкая ладонь — она гипнотизировала против воли, Тим цеплялся взглядом за текстуру кожи, полуденный свет оказался немилосерден в акцентуации — видны были и темные полумесяцы под ногтями, и бурое пятно на вытертой серой футболке.

— Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, — Тим говорил терпеливо. Возможно, терминологией он просто убаюкивал собственный слабо выраженный ОКР. Джейсон бы поставил на это, пожалуй. — Спать с оружием под подушкой — это точно оно.

Джейсон вскинул брови.

— Я был уверен, что это предусмотрительность.

Тим по-птичьи дернул острым плечом, отмирая наконец и в два шага пересекая тесную комнату, чтобы практически рухнуть перед узкой койкой у стены на колени — резко, как переломанная по одной из осей конструкция, без следа собственной обычной грациозности. Лицо у него было белее полотна. Только на щеках проступали резкие алые пятна от полуденной жары. Виски блестели от пота, и он раздраженно отвел в сторону налипшие пряди волос.

Перехватывая Джейсона за запястье, сдвигая его руку, чтобы бегло оценить возможные повреждения, он коротко произнес:

— Тебя наебали.

Джейсон негромко рассмеялся. Смех был хрипловатым и густым — привычным. Знакомым. Правильным. Если в груди и растекалось от этого предательское облегчение, мешающее сосредоточиться, то в этом Тим бы самому себе не признался. Возможно, он думал, это в самом деле ОКР. Склонность к ритуализации, необходимость повторять простейшие действия для того, чтобы успокоиться.

А еше проверка работоспособности всех подсистем, дефрагментация, поверхностный анализ неустойчивых величин — раз в неделю, по средам. Патруль — еженощно, за исключением каждого второго четверга (в эти дни полностью меняется охрана Аркхэма, это время — слабая точка, период максимальной уязвимости системы. Важен контроль). Душ, сон, еда — слишком нестабильно, подвержено скорее ритмической постоянной, чем графику, но можно выделить закономерности.

Тянуть серую, измятую ткань футболки вверх, чувствуя, как шуршит, отклеиваясь от кожи, корочка спекшейся крови — то, чего он предпочел бы не делать более никогда в своей жизни. Мозг автоматически фиксировал, что это пятница, девятнадцатое июля. Два тридцать четыре пополудни.

Джейсон негромко, хрипло рассмеялся, откидываясь на подушку, и низко втянул воздух, когда Тим бегло ощупал пальцами перевязку. Кровь не выступила от касаний, это хорошо. Но бинты были наложены криво, неаккуратно, наложены так, как только и мог бы человек, сам себе перевязывающий простреленный бок.

— Малый калибр, повезло, — Джейсон закинул руку за голову, закрывая глаза, будто снова собрался подремать. Тим, глядя на это, невольно чуть надавил пальцами туда, где, вероятно, под бинтами скрывались края раны, и тот дернулся и со свистом выдыхает сквозь зубы. — Какого черта ты делаешь?.. Пулю я вытащил, даже зашить смог, но...

— Тебе же не с перевязкой моя помощь нужна, — Тим молча прищурился, качая головой. И со вздохом дернул его за ворот футболки. — Сядь. Сядь и вытяни ноги.

— Нет, — он рассмеялся, поднимаясь тяжело — сквозь боль. Никакая выучка, никакая выдержка не помогает, когда в тебе красуется скверно зашитая дыра имени сорока пяти сотых дюйма свинца, выпущенных из старого, довоенного еще кольта. Сложно было даже вообразить, что кто-то до сих пор пользуется такими игрушками. Однако, личный опыт — лучшее доказательство. — Нет, мне нужна помощь не с перевязкой.

Дождавшись, пока он устроится, Тим сдвинулся чуть влево, садясь между его широко разведенных ног, и глубоко вдохнул смешанный запах пыльной ткани, жесткой кожи, оружейной смазки... Крови. Пахло, впрочем, уже не остро металлически, наоборот — приглушенно. Густо. Тошнотворно. Застарелая уже, высохшая кровь, сукровица, давно нестерильный теперь бинт. Тим сглотнул, ощущая, как ворочается ком тошноты у самой гортани, и едва подавил жгучее желание податься вперед, утыкаясь носом в живот, вдыхая, чувствуя, пробуя на вкус кровяную вонь, убеждаясь — все в порядке. Джейсон выжил. В который раз.

Густое напряжение, тяжелое, давящее, как предгрозовой воздух, наконец отпускало судорожно выпрямленные плечи, когда он слой за слоем разматывал неаккуратную перевязку, на каждом обороте обхватывая Джейсона руками и почти вжимаясь лицом в грудь. Тянуло замереть так и не двигаться чертово столетие.

Он, в общем, давно уже все знал про себя. Знал с тех пор, как впервые услышал о Джейсоне — тогда еще втором Робине, мертвом Робине, потом ожившем. Пытавшемся его убить чуть позже. Не имеет значения. Тогда вся информация, которой располагал Тим, работала против него, потому что читалась не в скупых рассказах Брюса, а в том, как яростно он стискивал челюсти, не в байках Дика, а в том, как при первых звуках имени сначала каменело такое открытое, такое чертовски выразительное лицо. Они оба не умели лгать — каждый по-своему. Каждый одним ему свойственным образом. Джейсон, даже будучи мертвым, лгал ему виртуозно, улыбаясь на записях с камер видеонаблюдения открыто, счастливо, красиво до искр из глаз. Лгал, оставаясь таким ослепительно живым.

При встрече он оказался суше, старше, мертвее. Лучше и хуже в десятки раз. Все, что происходило с ними дальше — вместе и по отдельности, в скупых перебранках и неизбежных встречах, кажется, в каждой глухой дыре на карте Америки и пары сопредельных стран, разматывалось на ленте времени со скоростью пулеметной очереди. Образ подростка в костюме Робина, такого же, как он сам, с архивных записей неумолимо замещался, как бы Тим не цеплялся за него, стремясь сохранить в памяти. Замещался чем-то цельным, полновесным и живым. Джейсон ненавидел его, потом мирился с ним, как с чем-то неизбежным, спасал, пытался убить, соглашался на совместную работу или отказывался от нее — едва ли в этом была хоть какая-то последовательность, исключая ритмическую или математическую. Пассионарий — этого в нем смерть не изменила. Этого не могло изменить, кажется, ничто.

И потому Тим позволил образу в своей памяти затереться со временем, принимая собственные реакции так, как принимают сезон дождей.

Джейсон зашипел сквозь зубы, когда он затянул бинт слишком сильно, и он покачал головой, ослабляя перевязку. Свежий шов определенно не добавлял ему дружелюбия.

Они оба успели свыкнуться друг с другом, сработаться, установить какое-то шаткое подобие доверия, но оно не отменяло того, что у Джейсона попросту дурной характер, а Тим при всей дипломатичности хреново уживался с людьми. Особенно с людьми, при взгляде на которых от горечи зубы сводит, а в голове становится пусто, как на улице во время проливных дождей — жизнь не замирает, городской трафик продолжает накапливать внутреннее напряжение своим чередом, чтобы на утро встать в бесконечной пробке на пути от залива к дамбе, но все равно кажется, что людей совсем нет. Одни машины. Одна автоматика, гоняющая отстраненные, сугубо прагматичные мысли между стенок черепа мячиком для пинг-понга — проверить, не выступила ли на перевязке кровь, контролировать натяжение бинта, вяло задуматься о необходимости наложить швы заново. Джейсон молчал, нависая сверху, и на мгновение Тим так же прохладно задумался, хотелось бы ему сейчас, чтобы тот положил ладонь на затылок или основание шеи, вынуждая опустить голову.

Думать об этом не имело смысла вовсе. Хотелось, конечно. Привычки лгать себе Тим завести так и не успел — не нашел времени между собственной отложенной смертью и чужим воскрешением.

Голос Джейсона после — хрипловатый, надтреснутый — прокатился в пустой голове волной. Тим встряхнулся, поднимая лицо, заставляя себя придти в чувство — сказывалась выучка, беспощадный аналитический счетчик в мозгу можно было заглушить, но заставить на хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительное время остановить яростные щелчки шестеренок — едва ли. Иначе Тим перестал бы быть собой. Потому информацию он впитывал жадно.

— Наркотрафик, — после первого же слова Джейсон прокашлялся и коротко, быстро облизнул бледные потрескавшиеся губы. Тим, почти не отдавая себя отчета, следил за тем, как искривилась жесткая линия рта, всего на мгновение задумавшись о том, как сухие чешуйки на потрескавшихся губах царапнули бы язык. — Половина мексиканского наркотрафика уходит на Ближний Восток, ты знал?

Тим приподнял брови, аккуратно завязывая бинт и пряча концы узла под перевязку. С места он, впрочем, не сдвинулся.

— Как ты думаешь?

— Я бы не удивился, — Джейсон хмыкнул, разминая шею так, что позвонки хрустнули, — если бы ты лично курировал половину потока... Подожди, — он вскинул руку, обрывая Тима, уже готового разразиться тирадой о методологии работы с черным рынком — и о том, как эта методология разнится для них обоих. Тот закатил глаза, но промолчал, позволяя продолжить. — И пока исламисты перехватывали товар на своей территории, все было в порядке.

Теперь Тим смотрел внимательно и цепко. Локтями он опирался Джейсону на колени — сам не заметил, как это произошло. Информацию, простую и последовательную, не портило даже то, что он так и сидел на полу, запрокинув голову — так не обсуждают политику и черный рынок. Не строят планов и не готовят налеты на наркокартели. Но он был готов попробовать.

Протянув руку, он коснулся края перевязки.

— Исламисты или мексиканцы?

— Мексы, — Джейсон скривился. — Поймали, когда я пытался сдать точку перекупщиков местным властям.

Тим прищурился.

— Так что именно ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Джейсон криво ухмыльнулся, а потом, будто только теперь вспомнив, вскинул руку над головой, сбрасывая футболку, и без того поднятую до этого до груди. Смятая, вытертая серая тряпка отправилась прямо на пол в кучу несвежих бинтов. И это был неплохой выход. Дыра от пули на животе и багровое пятно, тянущееся до самых ребер, вообще не казались Тиму хорошим стилистическим решением.

А вот от вязи тонких шрамов, родинок, кажется, даже веснушек на плечах разум будто дернуло россыпью электрических искр. Нужно было сдвинуться. Нужно было встать, выкинуть выпачканную в крови футболку и бинты, отмыть руки, остудить голову. Он не мог. Не хотел. Можно было бы опустить глаза, но тогда взгляд неумолимо цеплялся за запекшуюся кровь под чужими ногтями. И потому Тим просто слушал, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как затекают ноги, и смотрел прямо в лицо.

— Часто тебе приходилось взламывать правительственные базы данных?

— Местные или федеральные?

— Я не привередлив, — Джейсон чуть откинулся на вытянутых руках, отстраняясь, и он едва не потянулся следом, ведомый теплом, но вовремя одернул себя.

— Я мог бы сделать это, не уезжая из Готэма, — Тим прищурился. — Значит, это фальшивка. Значит, тебе нужно что-то большее. Что — выкрасть физические носители из здания парламента? Обрушить местную банковскую систему?

Разум щелкал вхолостую, прокручивая и отбрасывая вероятность за вероятностью, что было не так уж просто, потому что мозги, кажется, попросту утонули в дофамине. От чужого тепла немного подрагивали пальцы, и поморщившись, Тим повел ладонями по шее, чуть надавливая, разминая затекшие мышцы. Путаный анализ выдавал результаты, граничащие с фантастикой — ну не прикрывать же в перестрелках Джейсон его позвал. И не вламываться в дома людей Синалоа с автоматами наперевес.

И явно не для того, чтобы сменить перевязку — Джейсон мог бы сделать это сам. Правда, всегда существовала возможность того, что он позвонил в банальном измененном состоянии сознания на грани отключки от болевого шока. Довольно весомая, к слову сказать.

Джейсон поморщился, будто тщательно взвешивая свои слова, а потом вдруг подался вперед — и скривился снова, теперь уже от боли. Но пальцы легли на подбородок, сжимая жестко, без малейшей неуверенности.

— Скополамин, — доверительно сообщил он, склонившись к самому уху, и Тим застыл, когда шестерни в разуме закрутились со скоростью чертовой пулеметной очереди, перемалывая смутные возможности в кашу из вероятностных событий, обрывков последних новостей, простого знания о том, что человек с навыками и рефлексами Джейсона мог бы натворить всего за двадцать четыре часа…

Его биометрия зашкаливала в последние пару суток.

— Все еще в крови, — он продолжил, почти касаясь губами мочки, — все еще работает, Тим.

Тим зажмурился и со свистом выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

— Как давно?

— Не помню, — он помотал головой и короткие пряди черных волос щекотно скользнули по щеке и шее, — вообще ничерта не помню до того, как словил пулю в бок. И мне нужна твоя помощь. Во-первых, нужно будет выяснить, что я успел натворить, но это подождет. Во-вторых — кто-то должен фиксировать все то время, что я потом потеряю.

— Сейчас?

Джейсон, кажется, кивнул.

— Сейчас.

Тим знал, как это работает. Стимуляторы, нейролептики, сыворотка правды. Производные тиоксантена. Фенотиазины. Барбитураты, в конце концов. Русские горки от эйфории до фармакогенного делирия перемалывали мозги в кашу, устраивая под черепной коробкой химический фейерверк. Колумбийский наркотрафик работал без сбоев, мексиканскому до него было далеко, но, судя по тому, что свою дозу Джейсон получил здесь и сейчас, а вовсе не в Колумбии, учились мексиканцы быстро.

Тим легко поднялся на ноги, принимая как реальность, так и смутные вероятности. Все то темное и тяжелое, что шевелилось под черепной коробкой, подстегнутое гладким словечком «амнезия», хотелось выбросить в мусор вместе с окровленными бинтами.

— Поспи, — хрипло выдохнул он наконец, — быстрее пройдет время.

Анализаторов крови у него с собой не было, а связываться с Барбарой пока не хотелось. Она слишком легко сможет сложить два и два, проводя предельно простые параллели между содержанием наркотиков в крови Джейсона, разборками мексов с Исламским Государством и беспорядками под Мехико в последние пару суток. Что знает Барбара — то знает Брюс. Лгать ему не хотелось, но и альтернатив он не видел.

— Я спал, кажется, все время с тех пор, как позвонил тебе.

— Хорошо, — непослушными руками Тим достал из рюкзака ноутбук и шнуры. В конце концов, что зря терять время. Помедлив, он извлек следом шприцы и капсулы — полного анализа в таких условиях ему не провести, но кое-что он все-таки мог сделать. Отложив ноутбук на прикроватную тумбочку, он снова сел подле Джейсона на колени и без предупреждений потянул за запястье, вынуждая выпрямить руку. — В следующий раз скажи о том, как, когда и чем тебя накачали. Скажи сразу.

— Я бы сказал, если мог.

Кровь быстро наполняла капсулу. Яркая, красная. На мгновение захотелось вспороть той же иглой собственную вену — просто чтобы сверить фармакокинетику. Желание было глупым и отдавало подростковыми ритуалами кровосмешения. И от Джейсона, кажется, не укрылось то, как он помедлил, прежде чем герметично запечатать образцы и убрать их в карман рюкзака.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Джейсон так и сверлит его задумчивым, темным взглядом, прикусив губу. Картина напряжения — от того более непривычная, что Тим почти никогда не видел его неподвижным и расслабленным, не готовым спустя мгновение вскинуться и ударить. То, что мозги Джейсона затуманены препаратами, дела не меняло. Мелькнула и пропала горькая мысль о том, как чертовски плохо Тим его знает, если попросту не смог с порога понять, что он невменяем.

Нет, списал на долгий сон, усталость, болевой шок. Идиот.

— Подвинешься?

Ноутбук так и остался лежать на тумбочке. Проверять, как там дела у команды, не пытались ли ним связаться Брюс или Оракул, не хотелось. Мира за границей комнаты не хотелось — не столько из каких-то сентиментальных соображений, сколько из простой рациональной практичности — его основная работа начиналась здесь и сейчас.

Джейсон откинулся на подушку, безмолвно придвигаясь ближе к стене. Тим скинул кеды и устроился рядом, касаясь обнаженной кожи разве что тканью длинных рукавов футболки — но даже так чужого тепла было слишком много, цветов и запахов было слишком много, текстура кожи и волос перемалывала рассудок, и это не было тем, с чем было так уж легко справиться. Но он старался. Видит бог, он старался. В конце концов, Тиму предстояло так чертовски много увидеть и запомнить — он должен будет рассказать Джейсону все, когда его активная память снова заработает в полную силу, рассказать все — даже если это будет информация о цвете стен или скрипе продавленных пружин. Все становится важным, когда чувствуешь, что из твоей памяти исчезают целые куски. Тим это понимал.

Молчание затягивалось, делаясь все более неловким. Напряженный, едва соображающий от усталости и стресса Тим в конце концов задремал — кажется, только для того, чтобы спустя пятнадцать с половиной минут (внутренний таймер работал безжалостно) вскинуться и тут же замереть, стараясь не разбудить.

Джейсон вопреки уверениям в собственной бодрости крепко спал, прижимая его к себе. Тим выдохнул и обмяк, утыкаясь лицом в грудь, глубоко вдыхая запах кожи, пота, крови, черт знает, чего еще. И проваливаясь обратно в сон быстрее, чем мозг успел бы обработать тактильную информацию, выбрасывая в кровь гормональный коктейль.

Снилось, как Готэм затапливает проливным дождем, как водой смывает краску с вывесок, и все вокруг делается серым, выхолощенным, неизменно влажным и холодным на ощупь — не коснуться; как в конце концов поднимается уровень воды в заливе, обрушивая дамбу, и город в одно мгновение смывает тяжелой густой волной. Во сне Тим закладывал под опорами дамбы взрывчатку, потом смеялся, потом тонул. Момент смерти ускользнул, поглощенный эйфорией гипоксии — она поглотила мучительные спазмы в горле, боль и жжение в легких, затерла момент перехода в иное состояние до ничего не значащей отметки на ленте времени — сейчас ты есть, через мгновение тебя не будет. Это нормально.

От Готэма наводнение оставило одни обрубки.

Он проснулся, обвивая Джейсона руками и ногами, сотрясаясь крупной дрожью, и тот неловко шевельнулся, положив ладонь ему на затылок, будто позволяя... Что позволяя? Кажется, скатиться в бездарную истерику. Когда он пробормотал что-то о том, что никто не утонет, Тим сдался и прижался щекой к обнаженному влажному от пота плечу, позволяя себе видеть только глубокую тень в изгибе шеи и полоску света, лежащую на подушке. Темнело стремительно — в единственное пыльное окно втекала жаркая полумгла. Прохладней к ночи не становилось — наоборот, делалось все удушливей, оставалось только надеяться, что в жаре и темноте наружу не выползут скорпионы — тех в засушливых районах водилось в избытке. Скорпионы, комары, стаи черных мошек, черт знает, кто еще. Темнота была до отвратительного живой. Тим закрыл глаза. Джейсон, помедлив, погладил его по голове, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Стоит ли рассказывать об этом тоже, когда все закончится? Тим не знал. В затуманенном разуме колотилась мысль о том, что все сотрется, что на утро этого больше не будет, а детский страх наводнения скручивался в тугой узел в грудной клетке, подстегнутый переизбытком тактильной информации, от которого потрескивали нервные окончания. Прямо под пальцами на лопатке тоже тянулся шрам — тонкий и длинный, Тим проследил его до самого плеча и замер, только когда почувствовал, что Джейсон вздрогнул.

В темноте голос звучал хрипло, сорвано, неразборчиво после сна:

— Часто видишь кошмары?

Кажется, его даже не слишком это интересовало. Статистика, может быть. Впрочем, мотивация подобного толка больше подошла бы самому Тиму, и он это понимал. Он дернул плечом, говоря, кажется, прямо в изгиб шеи, чуть царапая кожу обветренными губами:

— Стресс. Дорога. Много факторов, — собственные рубленые реплики никак не желали обретать хоть какой-то смысл. — Можно было бы вколоть нам обоим снотворное, чтобы... пережить все это. Но я не знаю, какой эффект дадут препараты в сочетании с той дрянью, что в твоей крови сейчас.

Джейсон снова провел ладонью по волосам, спускаясь чуть ниже, и положил пальцы на основание шеи. Тим закрыл глаза. Казалось, что нервные окончания попросту сфокусировались в этой точке на шейном позвонке — а потом устроили там Марди Гра. Барабаны грохотали в ушах, в пульсе, повсюду. Помедлив, Джейсон скользнул пальцами ниже, очерчивая линию позвоночника, и положил руку между лопаток. Успокаивал примитивно, как перепуганное животное. Тим не сопротивлялся. Ладонь на спине заставляла остро чувствовать каждый позвонок — так точка боли в месте удара на мгновение становится центром тела, на котором мозг сосредоточен полностью; удовольствие, в сущности, работает похоже. Нервные окончания выстукивают электрическими импульсами песнопения на Брайле. Ничего особенного. Ничего, что Тим смог бы забыть назавтра или через год.

Он вздохнул, добавляя после длинной паузы:

— Расскажи, как это произошло?

Джейсон хмыкнул, круговыми движениями гладя напряженные лопатки. Если он и считывал нервную дрожь, жесткость позы, излишние, избыточные высокие ноты в голосе, то не замечал или не делал выводов. Все к лучшему. И не имеет значения.

— Слышал, как Гиннесс однажды сказал, что евреи не имеют права на Святую землю? Его расстреляли радикальные сионисты в сорок четвертом, — помедлив, он чуть царапнул ногтями спину под футболкой, и Тима передернуло, но Джейсон продолжил как ни в чем не бывало, очерчивая ладонью позвонки. — Скажем, для Синалоа тут тоже Святая земля.

Тим как зачарованный скользнул рукой по гладкому горячему боку, останавливаясь над краем шершавой перевязки.

— Кто стрелял — Хаким или Бейт-Цури?

— Что? — Джейсон, кажется, поморщился, но потом снова ухмыльнулся. — Бейт-Цури. Хаким бы не промахнулся. Он был первоклассным стрелком. А вот в своего снайпера я успел попасть трижды прежде чем отключиться от болевого шока.

Тим облизнул пересохшие губы, бездумно водя ладонью по коже, чуть вздрагивая, когда ее гладкость сменялась шершавой плотностью бинта. С утра нужно будет снова сменить перевязку.

— А очнулся... — Джейсон сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить. — Очнулся, когда мне вкалывали очередную дозу — вторую, так они сказали. Потом — провал, амнезия. Потом я оказался здесь. Поставил бы на то, что в крови ты и амнезиак найдешь — чистая химия переработалась бы слишком быстро.

Тим положил ладонь на поясницу поверх бинта. Тепло кожи под ним ощущалось отчетливо до искр под веками. Легкие будто с каждым вздохом затапливал жидкий азот — тело скручивало холодом нервного напряжения несмотря на удушающую жару, еще немного — и больше не получится втолкнуть воздух в гортань. И он попросту задохнется.

Мысли отщелкивали в пустой голове с тихим металлическим скрежетом часового механизма. Переждать ночь, поменять бинты наутро, уехать домой. Помочь Джейсону выпутаться из паутины международного скандала, завязанного на наркотиках, возможно. Впрочем, с этим скорее всего, тот справится и сам.

Значит, все, что требовалось от Тима — запоминать.

И никогда до сих пор он не чувствовал себя таким всесильным — и таким беспомощным.

— И не могу не думать, — теперь Джейсон говорил совсем тихо и надтреснуто, — нас учили быть одиночками, разве нет? Вместе мы... Мы могли бы за ночь устроить революцию. Свергнуть какую-нибудь тоталитарную диктатуру и вернуться домой до завтрака. В одиночку мне хватит сил стереть с лица земли небольшой город — динамит в местах сейсмической активности, тротил под опоры дамбы и железнодорожного моста. Чтобы тряхнуло. Завтра от Мехико осталась бы одна пыль, — задумавшись, он будто не заметил, как ладонь стекла к пояснице и замерла там. — Что я, черт побери, успел натворить?

— Я проезжал Мехико десять часов назад, — ответил Тим. — И с ним все в полном порядке.

Джейсон помолчал, а потом вдруг хрипло рассмеялся, и напряжение будто схлынуло, уходя винтом в распахнутое окно. Потянувшись, он тяжело сел на постели и повернулся, на мгновение нависая над Тимом, чтобы тут же встать, вскидывая руки над головой.

— К черту, — он пробормотал, негибко, насколько позволяла открытая рана, прогибаясь в спине. Кажется, с моментами наркотической рефлексии он на эту ночь завязал, что почему-то было к лучшему. — Достань пистолет из-под подушки.

Тим молча протянул ему оружие и сел, помотав головой, чтобы прогнать сонливость. Ночь еще стекала в окна — жаркая и влажная. Потянувшись, он достал из рюкзака бумажник, на ходу прикидывая курс песо к доллару, и затуманенный разум утянуло в дебри макроэкономики раньше, чем за спиной закрылась дверь, отделяя его от Джейсона, ищущего баллистол в темноте, примитивным физическим барьером. Закусочная на первом этаже — простая функциональность, потому что мотели подобного толка существуют только для путников и дальнобойщиков. Переночевать, купить еды в дорогу, обменять деньги, может быть, и поехать дальше. Залить бензина под крышку, если повезет.

Кофе был паршивым. Слабый свет после полутьмы безжалостно ударял по глазам. Старая древесина хрипло отзывалась на каждый шаг. Разум не желал работать, концентрируясь на мелочах, и возникал невольный вопрос, кого вообще накачали так, что от тургора трещали стенки сосудов — Джейсона или его самого.

Возможно, эксперименты с фармакокинетикой были не такой уж плохой идеей, на самом деле.

Так, с двумя чашками кофе и какими-то сандвичами он поднялся обратно в номер, толкнув дверь перед собой коленом. Джейсон сидел спиной ко входу, в слабом лунном свете разбирая и смазывая пистолеты — на деле ему вовсе не был нужен для этого свет. Рефлексы, выучка, подготовка. Оружие со временем становится ближе друзей и любовников, вероятно.

Кофе и еду он поставил на столешницу подле локтя Джейсона, а сам устроился с ногами на постели и неловко потянулся за ноутбуком, удерживая чашку на колене. Новости не радовали — сводки Azteca Noticias бурлили сообщениями о погромах в бухте Мексиканского залива, но это пока оставалось локальной проблемой, не докатившись до Эй-Би-Си или Си-Эн-Эн. Путаные заметки местных новостных порталов складывались в неутешительную топографическую схему поджогов и погромов от далекой Гвадалахары до самой границы. Джейсон, сидя спиной к нему, задумчиво потер ладонью лоб, наверняка оставляя сероватые пятна от баллистола. Они оба в самом деле были достаточно хорошо тренированы для того, чтобы за ночь перевернуть с ног на голову небольшую страну.

Новая порция крови на анализ. Свежая перевязка. Скользя вымоченной в антисептике ватой по краям шва, Тим удовлетворенно отмечал, что вокруг входного отверстия уже стягивается кожа, обещая скорое заживление. Рана была чистой, на удивление аккуратной — снаряд вошел неглубоко, а Джейсон, кажется, успел научиться извлекать из себя пули, не расширяя сверх необходимого края вспоротой кожи. И зашивать — не слишком аккуратно, но по крайней мере атравматикой.

Эта мысль пугала. Затягивая бинт, Тим против воли оглядывал широкую, изукрашенную шрамами грудь, пытаясь найти характерные шрамы от пулевых ранений, но читал на чужом теле в основном ножи. И не мог отвести взгляд.

Как всякое сильное чувство, влюбленность в мертвеца исподволь, незаметно разрасталась в костях несколько лет, прежде чем перестать быть болезнью роста, превратившись в данность. Он не пересматривал записи видеонаблюдений, не перечитывал досье, больше не пытался вытрясти из Дика больше подробностей и деталей — не видел нужды. Потребность сделалась самодостаточной и не требовала подпитки со стороны. Тим отмечал это с отстраненным любопытством, не более заинтересовано, чем следил по биометрии за собственным пульсом в драке или патруле — цифры, статистические сводки, эффективные показатели, методы контроля.

А потом Джейсон вернулся.

А потом они вынуждены были сработаться, потому что работа превыше всего.

За пару лет мир успел стать чертовски сложным местом.

— Как мои дела, док? — Джейсон кривился от боли. С такого расстояния Тим без труда считывал все, что вчера проигнорировал — и расширенные зрачки, и слабый тремор, и то, как учащенный пульс дергает вену на шее, и то, как к концу предложений снижается тембр голоса, перемалывая интонирование до полной нечитаемости. Пьяных и обдолбанных на практике вообще чертовски трудно анализировать.

К счастью, амнезия все делала проще.

— Попроси Альфреда научить тебя накладывать швы, — Тим вздохнул. — Этот будет выглядеть чудовищно.

И, помедлив, добавил:

— Я напомню, когда все закончится.

Когда все закончится, когда эти сутки исчезнут, даже не стертые из его памяти — соскобленные наждачкой. Исчезнут, оставляя зияющий прогал в ленте времени и игольчатый шов на боку. Время ненадолго сделалось безопасной территорией, нейтральными водами, истертой, ничьей землей — он мог делать что угодно. Это ничего бы не изменило. Мысль тревожила и подстегивала одновременно.

Бездумно скользя взглядом по шрамам на плечах и груди, Тим сжал в пальцах бинты — крепко, так, что ногти сквозь тонкую материю впились в кожу, наверняка оставляя полукружия следов. И поднялся на ноги — выбросить бинт, обновить новостные сводки, сообщить своим, что он жив, в конце концов…

Джейсон поймал его за запястье, удерживая на месте. Кожу дернуло колким электричеством там, где он коснулся, кажется, до самой кости.

— Эй, — он прищурился, прямо в глаза, и криво, почти издевательски улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

И добавил без перехода что-то о том, как чертовски не хватает сигарет. И пока он, вытянувшись, стоял у окна, выдыхая дым в чернеющую улицу, Тим равнодушно отмечал, что, в сущности, количество сигарет в пачке — тоже неплохой способ фиксировать тайминг, но мысль проходила мимо рассудка, схваченного линией спины и нимба света от фонаря за окнами над головой.

Новостные сводки не помогали сосредоточиться.

Анальгетики, впрочем, тоже.

Для надежности стоило провести здесь еще часов семь-десять — к счастью, консервантов должно было хватить на пару проб крови, чтобы потом проследить скорость, с которой препарат выводился из организма. А общего запаса бинтов, вероятно, хватило бы на небольшой отряд Армии спасения.

О собственных нервах, натянутых тетивой, он сказать того же не мог. Тревога не уходила, нервное возбуждение не истаивало, сколько его не прогоняй. Тим почти рассчитал дозу успокоительных, необходимых для того, чтобы остаток времени провести в буддистской полудреме, когда Джейсон затушил сигарету в пепельнице и закрыл окно, оставляя внутри жару, пыль и четкий, ощутимый запах табачного дыма.

И приблизился к постели, садясь рядом — расслабленно облокотившись на стену и закинув руки за голову. Тим устало вздохнул. И склонился, осторожно устраиваясь затылком на плече, стараясь не потревожить раненый бок. Мелькнула и исчезла мысль о том, что нужно еще немного поспать, иначе через пару часов к списку проблем добавится банальная депривация сна.

Джейсон хмыкнул и рывком притянул его к себе, явно нисколько не заботясь о собственном удобстве, и Тим замер, почувствовав, как узкие губы сухо мазнули по виску. Чужая улыбка ощущалась кожей, и мыслей от нее в голове не оставалось вовсе. Сплошная пустота мексиканской пустыни, по которой горячим ветром метет суховей.

Ладонь расслабленно скользнула по бедру и вероятности скрутились тугим узлом в груди. Аналитика универсальна — и тем убийственна, потому что заставляет отстраненно оценивать ситуацию даже тогда, когда в нее хочется быть вовлеченным. От чужих пальцев сквозь ткань плеснуло жаром, и Тим зажмурился до разноцветных кругов перед глазами, понимая, что не хочет, попросту не может пользоваться ситуацией, потому что это уравняло бы его с тем, кто меньше суток назад дал Джейсону в руки оружие и приказал стрелять. Манипулятивные барьеры все усложняли. Умение грамотно оценивать риски, к сожалению, тоже.

Но тот все решил за него.

— Никак не помешает работе, — он пробормотал. И Тим проклял про себя то, что, как всякая сработанная команда, они понимали друг друга с полувзгляда. — Я не вспомню. Ты сможешь проигнорировать.

Или не понимали. Потому что Джейсон ошибался. Но беспокоило Тима не это.

— Могут разойтись швы.

— Мы оба знаем, как этого избежать, — он хмыкнул, и от резкого выдоха холодок растекся по коже.

Он не так планировал использовать вбитые подкорку знания о транспортировке раненых. Впрочем, он все представлял не так, если вообще когда-нибудь представлял. Точно не думал о том, как справиться со скукой, застряв на сутки в мексиканской глуши по центру между тонкостями фармакологии и песчаной бурей — если бы ему пришлось искать варианты, Тим предложил бы игру в сёги. Тренировку. Перевод стихотворений французских сюрреалистов на эсперанто или интерлингву, в конце концов.

Джейсон сжал пальцами его подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову, и будто на пробу очертил контур губ кончиком языка, прежде сомкнуть пальцы крепче. И Тим больше ничего не смог бы вспомнить из интерлингвы — разве что «Отче наш». Спутанный разум не успел уловить движение, казалось, Джейсон просто чуть повернулся — а на деле навис сверху, вжимая Тима в стену и раздвигая ноги коленом.

От улыбки как прежде вышибало воздух из легких, невозможно было думать и говорить. Язык широким движением скользнул за ухом и по шее, зубы едва ощутимо оцарапали кожу, прежде чем сжаться, наверняка оставляя следы — пока еще едва заметные. Просто исследование границ допустимого, ничего больше. Следы на шее будут гораздо более очевидными к утру. Когда горячая ладонь скользнула от живота к груди, задирая футболку, Тим выгнулся, запрокидывая голову и выстанывая сквозь зубы что-то неразличимое — не то просьбу, не то просто имя. Не имело значения, Джейсон понял все равно. И негромко рассмеялся прямо в шею, прикусывая чуть сильнее, цепляя кожу зубами и тут же зализывая полукружья укусов. Склонность оставлять следы Тим отметил автоматически, не задумываясь — просто чтобы знать, о чем нужно будет побеспокоиться утром. И выкинул эту мысль из головы, податливо обхватывая ладонями за плечи, вжимаясь пахом в бедро — до стона, до темноты перед глазами.

Джейсон ухмыльнулся, кажется. И нетерпеливыми пальцами дернул вниз язычок молнии. Тим торопливо вскинул бедра, помогая раздеть себя, сам стащил футболку, отбрасывая ее куда-то в сторону. Кожа горела под пальцами, а в голове сделалось темно, пусто, хорошо. Бездумно. Будто нейроны выжгло одной электрической вспышкой, когда Джейсон сжал ладонью основание его члена и резковато повел вверх, оттягивая крайнюю плоть.

И Тим никогда не думал, что будет так. Тесно. Безнадежно. Потрясающе.

Джейсон все-таки поморщился от боли, и Тим безмолвно толкнул его в плечо, прося перевернуться. Тот подчинился — не хотелось думать, сколько в этом остаточного действия медикаментов, а сколько его собственного желания — и потянул на себя, не отпуская, ни на мгновение не переставая очерчивать жадными руками контуры ребер, грудной клетки, впалого живота. Будь он слепцом, которому тактильные ощущения заменяют глаза — Тим сказал бы, что Джейсон не может теперь наглядеться. Впрочем, судя по голодному взгляду, расширенным до предела зрачкам, тому, как мучительно он пытался сфокусироваться — кажется, в самом деле не мог.

Тим почувствовал, как губы против воли растягивает широкая улыбка — гладкая, тонкая и совершенно беспомощная. Джейсон прищурился, криво ухмыляясь, и накрыл его рот ладонью, не давая ничего сказать.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — вкрадчиво произнес он.

И Тим знал.

Коротко поцеловав загорелые пальцы, все еще слабо пахнущие баллистолом, он провел губами по ребру ладони и костяшкам, прежде чем вобрать в рот указательный и средний пальцы по фаланги. Ноготь царапнул нёбо, загрубевшая подушечка мазнула по языку — Тим зажмурился, обхватывая рукой запястье, и на мгновение сжал зубы.

А потом выпустил пальцы изо рта и прижался к тыльной стороне ладони щекой, закрывая глаза.

Джейсон помедлил, прежде чем потянуть его на себя, перехватывая за бедра, и скользнуть ладонью вниз по спине к пояснице. Тим улыбался, выгибая спину, отзываясь на прикосновение текуче, легко, податливо, и охнул, когда влажные пальцы раздвинули ягодицы.

— Швы, — он напомнил, и встряхнул головой, добавляя: — смазка, презервативы…

Джейсон глухо, хрипло рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и Тим склонился, проводя губами по открытому загорелому горлу, очерчивая языком адамово яблоко; смех смолк в одно мгновение, будто он попросту выпил его. Тим мягко улыбнулся, прикусывая тонкую кожу там, где шея переходит в плечо, но все же стараясь не оставлять следов.

Со следами вообще нужно было быть чертовски аккуратным.

А Джейсон с текучей, подрагивающей улыбкой гладил между ягодиц, глядя темно, тяжело, жадно — так, будто вовсе не мог отвести глаз.

— Сколько проблем, — прохрипел он и быстро провел языком по сухим губам — и Тим залип, глядя на то, как искусанный темный рот дергает кривая ухмылка, — для простого способа скоротать время?

Тим замер так, будто его с ног до головы окатило ледяной водой, волна крупной дрожи прошила позвоночник, замирая у поясницы. Он попытался заставить себя улыбнуться, но в этом не было необходимости — Джейсон перехватил его за локоть и резко, грубовато потянул на себя, целуя в противовес собственным словам с какой-то отчаянной жадностью. И даже если бы Тим захотел, он не смог бы больше думать о его словах, потому что Джейсон легко погладил вход, прежде чем мягко протолкнуть палец внутрь. И на контрасте с резкими жестами, быстрым, влажным поцелуем от этой осторожности становилось попросту трудно дышать. Отстранившись на мгновение, Тим хрипло бросил:

— Еще.

И откинулся назад, опираясь вытянутыми руками о колени Джейсона, когда он добавил второй палец и ускорил темп, другой рукой размазывая по головке члена выступившую смазку. Сам он даже не разделся. Плотная джинса царапала разгоряченную кожу. Это было похоже на один из подростковых кошмаров, в которых он оказывался голым и беззащитным в толпе, кошмаров от того более болезненных и унизительных, что Тим был одним из тех, кто носил костюмы из плотного спандекса и маски, скрывающие лицо. Вот только в своих кошмарах он никогда не задумывался о том, как ему хочется, черт побери, хочется…

Облизнув пересохшие губы, он хрипло пробормотал:

— Баллистол.

Джейсон расхохотался и легко очертил пальцами крайнюю плоть, прежде чем оттянуть ее и сжать ладонью ствол, проводя по всей длине резковатым сильным движением так, что от удовольствия потемнело перед глазами. И проговорил, издевательски педантично копируя его собственные интонации:

— Швы.

Тим помотал головой и подался назад, практически насаживаясь на его пальцы, и охнул, когда Джейсон, подчиняясь заданному им ритму, резко, с оттяжкой провел рукой по стволу, податливо проталкивая пальцы глубже. Почти на сухую, слишком тесно, на грани с болезненным — и охренительно. Опираясь ладонями на живот над перевязкой, Тим улыбнулся, медленно, почти осторожно двигая бедрами, чувствуя, как от каждого движения неохотно растягиваются сжатые мышцы. И у Джейсона расширились зрачки, когда он коротко спросил:

— Уверен?

— Твою мать, — хрипло выдохнул он в ответ, и запрокинул голову, когда Тим сдвинул руку, накрывая ладонью его ширинку, — нет, черт возьми, ни в чем.

Большего согласия Тиму было не нужно. Осторожно скользнув на пол, он на подкашивающихся ногах прошел к столу и подхватил баллистол. Бок бутылочки поймал слабый отблеск лунного света. Тим плеснул немного вязкой жидкости себе на ладонь, пробуя текстуру, и улыбнулся, оборачиваясь через плечо. В темноте было не разглядеть выражения лица, но он был уверен, что хриплый выдох ему не послышался.

Категория стыда стала несущественной еще в тот момент, когда Тим гибко насаживался на чужие жесткие пальцы. Облокотившись на столешницу, он провел вымазанной в баллистоле ладонью по позвоночнику и пояснице — нарочито медленно, с нажимом, пачкая, оставляя следы.

До боли, до стиснутых зубов хотелось обернуться. Хотелось смотреть. Тим вжался лицом в собственное предплечье, чувствуя, как ощущение чужого взгляда ошпаривает лопатки. И прогнулся в спине, поглаживая вход медленными круговыми движениями — торопиться было некуда.

Собственные пальцы, конечно, оказались тоньше, двух было мало, и его тряхнуло с ног до головы, когда он добавил третий, даже не замечая, как подается вперед, вжимаясь пахом в край столешницы. Закрыв глаза, закусив кожу на предплечье, он почти не думал, мышление сделалось клиповым, на поверхности возникали сплошь разрозненные картинки — пальцы Джейсона оттягивают крайнюю плоть и размазывают выступившую смазку по стволу, ладонь скользит от живота к груди, царапает ногтями соски; руки Джейсона в его волосах, пальцы внутри, зубы впиваются в мочку уха. Гортанно выдохнув, он лег грудью на стол, свободной рукой сжимая головку члена и резко, с оттяжкой повел к основанию, пальцами поглаживая анус, чтобы снова ввести сразу три — одним сильным, быстрым движением.

Кажется, у Джейсона сдали нервы. Впрочем, Тим мог бы и не услышать этого, если бы не надрывный, яростный скрип пружин. Благослови, Господи, эти старые, пропыленные мотели с их осыпающейся штукатуркой и древними узкими койками, эту затхлость и полутьму, музыкальные автоматы прямиком из восьмидесятых на первом этаже, дешевое пиво в баре, дешевых девочек в фойе и, пожалуй, каждого клопа в матрасе.

Благослови, Господи, Святую землю проституток и наркокартелей, потому что никакой другой у них нет.

Он слышал, как Джейсон в два шага пересек узкую комнатушку, слышал, как шаги замерли за спиной, и обернуться тянуло еще сильнее, еще мучительнее, но он не смел — только вскидывал бедра, глубже насаживаясь на собственные пальцы. Когда горло иссек хриплый, отчаянный стон, Джейон все-таки не выдержал — перехватил его за запястья и вжал в столешницу, наваливаясь сверху всем телом, потираясь пахом сквозь ткань о ягодицы. Зубы сомкнулись на загривке, пальцы впивались в кожу жестко, до синяков, стон резонировал в горле, не в силах протолкнуться сквозь сжатые добела губы. Отпустив руки, Джейсон скользнул вниз, целуя, кусая, вылизывая белую узкую спину, очерчивая контур лопаток и позвоночника. Слышно было, как он плавно, мягко опустился на колени — наверняка одним тягучим, слитным движением, в которое Тим влюбился в пятнадцать лет, подсмотрев на черно-белой записи с камер дорожного наблюдения. В Джейсоне изменилось многое, стала более тяжелой, жесткой пластика, движения сделались уверенней и четче, но вот простая, ленивая грация осталась прежней, кажется, она теперь виделась даже ярче на контрасте. Тим мог бы подстраиваться под него так легко, будто они дрались плечом к плечу всю жизнь. У него был широчайший простор для наблюдения и анализа. И долгие годы для того, чтобы призрак в голове обрел плоть и кровь.

Джейсон хрипловато рассмеялся, прикусывая внутреннюю поверхность бедра, и повел языком вверх, бегло, будто на пробу проводя между ягодиц. И склонился, повторяя короткое движение медленно, плавно, влажно, так, что Тим сжал кулаки и точно дернулся бы, не удерживай Джейсон его за бедра. А тот издевательски неторопливо протолкнул язык внутрь — ненамного, но даже этого было слишком, потому что пальцы одновременно с этим сжались на основании члена, и Тим закусил запястье, дыша сорванно и жадно, и воздух никак не желал проталкиваться через сжатое горло. А Джейсон, кажется, рассмеявшись — он едва мог слышать что-то сквозь яростный грохот собственного пульса — плавно провел ладонью по стволу, слизывая потоки баллистола между ягодиц. Жар прокатился по телу оглушительной волной, от треска пламени заложило уши, и Тим всхлипнул, кончая в широкую, загрубевшую ладонь, ощущая все это — пальцы, язык, хриплое сорваное дыхание, тепло, смех — слишком ярким, слишком острым, непереносимым.

Все равно что смотреть на солнечное затмение.

Джейсон со смешком подхватил его под руки, когда он едва не стек со стола от того, как подкосились колени, и помог дойти до постели, устраиваясь рядом — до сих пор одетый, с явным, очевидном стояком и улыбкой, от которой вышибало пробки. Тим потянулся, обхватывая его руками за плечи, но тот отстранился, вытирая губы ребром ладони.

— Баллистол, — он хмыкнул, — не самая вкусная штука, — стало чертовски неловко. Тим бы смутился, но сил на это не осталось тоже, поэтому он только слабо ухмыльнулся — до чертиков самодовольно, на самом деле. И Джейсон легкомысленно рассмеялся в ответ, взъерошивая себе волосы — выглядело совершенно подростково. Глупо. Охуительно.

— Расслабься, — он добавил, — спи. Возможно, завтра тебе придется многое мне объяснять.

Тим качнул ресницами, чувствуя, как мир перед глазами крутится, схваченный приступом вертиго. Всех сил хватило на то, чтобы схватить Джейсона за запястье, когда он собрался уходить, и притянуть к себе, вынуждая сесть на край постели. А потом обхватить руками, ногами, вжимаясь грудью в спину изо всех сил.

— Ты ошибся, — сонно проговорил он и закрыл глаза, не желая ни оценивать, ни взвешивать, ни прикидывать последствия своих поступков. Все сотрется. Все дозволено. — Говоря, что я смогу все это проигнорировать — ты ошибся.

Джейсон помолчал, все еще дыша тяжело и немного хрипло. А потом потянулся, коротко целуя в запястье, и его улыбка чувствовалась кожей.

— Я знаю, — он пробормотал. — Знаю. Поэтому надеюсь, что у тебя хватит духу мне все напомнить.


End file.
